1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a total body exercise machine and more particularly pertains to allowing for all of the body's muscles to be exercised with a total body exercise machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise machines heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising muscle groups are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,795 to Chen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,356 to Hildebrandt et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,363 to Shi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,760 to Bobroff; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,128 to Smith et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,833 to Trethewey.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a total body exercise machine for allowing for all of the body's muscles to be exercised.
In this respect, the total body exercise machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for all of the body's muscles to be exercised.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved total body exercise machine which can be used for allowing for all of the body's muscles to be exercised. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.